Little Red Riding Hood
by Jade Hazel Kurtson
Summary: Damon and Caroline. kinda following the song 'L'll Red Riding Hood' by Amanda Seyfried.


(Just a heads up that all the lyrics that are being used in this FanFic are from a YouTube song I found by Amanda Seyfried called 'L'll Red Riding Hood'. It's kind of inspired by the song but doesn't completely follow the song either. Also this has not been edited or been read by a Beta.)

Caroline & Damon.

' **Hey there little red riding hood you sure are looking good your everything the big bad wolf could want.'**

He saw her across the room from where he sat at a corner table, she was the perfect victim. Sweet, not innocent but naive enough, wrapped in a lovely package and seasoned with just the right amount of insecurity. Caroline, he heard the blonde's friend call her, was sure to be fun he might even see how much she could do and take without being compelled.

' **Little Red Riding Hood I don't think little big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone'**

'The blonde was such an easy prey' thought Damon as he heard her heart beat go faster with every second pasting. Wasn't she meant to be a Forbes, and last time he checked her mother, the Sheriff was a leader for vampire hunters. Although he wasn't going to complain that she was in the dark about vampires it made her more willing to do whatever he wanted her to do.

As she turned behind her after picking up her keys she clumsily dropped next to her car, he sped right where she was facing just a moment ago, giving her a shock. Caroline foolishly calmed down as soon as she saw the mystery guy that had been on her mind ever since she had seen him while drunk at the 'Mystic Grill.'

"Sorry" Damon said seemingly apologetic "Didn't mean to scare you" he went on. Taking a couple of more deep breaths Caroline seemed to almost stutter slightly at the beginning of her sentence "No, um, its fine. I was hoping to see you again" she said. "I know" Damon said confidently. Caroline smiled, she was obviously charmed by his cocky answer but tried not to let it show as she flirtatiously say "Cocky much?" only for Damon to reply "Very much."

' **Just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought a walk with for a ways'**

Damon gave her a smile "why don't I drive you home, it's late and I wouldn't want for anything bad to happen" Damon lied through his teeth. Caroline's smile widened showing of her white teeth, "that would be great" she all but gushed to him "but, I have to take my car" she said, her smile fading the slightest bit. "That's alright, I'll just drive your car" Damon charmingly said back to the blonde, making her flash her bright smile again.

' **What full lips you have sure to lure someone bad'**

He walked her up to her door, and as he stood there he admire her full pink lips, something that was a must for all his toys was that they had to had nice plump lips. As she leaned up slightly, hoping for a kiss he pulled back slightly, lowly saying to her "aren't you going to invite me in?"

She pulled back slightly flustered. Opening the door with her key, Caroline walked over the threshold and turned towards Damon "Will you come in, Damon?" she whispered towards him not knowing that it would be one of the worst and best things she would ever do.

' **I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on till I'm sure that you been shown that I can be trusted with you alone'**

They were in bed now, Caroline couldn't believe it, everything had been going so fast. As Damon kissed between her breast and up her neck, she whimpered slightly in pleasure and smiled, only to scream when she saw Damon's face change into a monster and brutally bit into her smooth pale neck.

' **What a big heart I have the better to love you with' 'tried to keep you satisfied just to walk close by your side'**

Damon knew she was hysterical and he didn't feel anything but furious with her as he roughly pulled her towards the lake away from people so that they couldn't hear what happened.

As Caroline tried to explain she felt dread fill her whole body because she knew it was useless. While she thought herself in love with him she also knew that she was nothing but a toy to Damon no matter how hard she tried to make him feel anything she knew that she nowhere near succeeded.

After she explained she felt a tiny bit of hope blossom inside her as he pulled her close. "You drive me crazy, you know that" Damon told her, his breathing heavy. He felt her stupidly relax against him as he seemingly assures her that that everything was okay. Kissing her neck Damon heard her start to mumble reassures that she didn't say anything, but he knew that what was done was done, and that the possibility of Elena ever trusting him was slim to none.

Damon waited until she was fully relaxed against him before he told her "Unfortunately, I am so over you now." Making Caroline tense again with her blue eyes opened wide in fear.

She feels the familiar pain in her neck as she's shifted lightly onto the ground, thinking that she would never see any of her loved ones again.

(A/N: I would love to have any kind of feedback, also if there is anything that you would like me to write than just PM me or review me suggestion, a warning though is that I most likely will take a while just because I am on one those people that only really do any writing when I'm in the mood to do writing. Also if anyone would like to be my beta just PM me and we'll talk about that.)

Lots of thanks –JHK.


End file.
